The Right Decision
by KeepCalm I HaveMagic
Summary: What if Merlin and Mordred traded places in "The Disir". Merlin is injured and dying while Mordred and Arthur go back to the cave. Will Arthur accept magic in order to save his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

As the Disir threw the staff at Arthur, Merlin pushed the king out of the way as the staff made contact with his shoulder.

Merlin screamed in pain as he hit the cave's floor. As he allowed the darkness to claim him, he knew that the staff was poisoned and that there was no cure. He knew that he was going to die and accepted the fact.

* * *

"How is he?" Arthur asked as he watched Sir Leon apply a poultice to Merlin's wounded shoulder. Sir Leon was the next best physician at the time. Over the past years he had watched Merlin take care of those who got injured on missions and picked up a few things.

Leon stood and faced Arthur. "He's getting worse. If we don't get him to Gaius soon, he'll die."

"Why did that idiot have to push me out of the way?" Arthur asked to no one in particular.

Mordred, who had just come back from collecting more fire wood, answered. "His destiny."

"What exacty is his destiny?" Arthur asked, looking at Mordred. Merlin had mentioned destiny many times over the years, but the king always pushed the thought to the side thinking that Merlin had had to much cider. But now hearing someone else speak of the manservant's destiny, he was curious about it was.

"To serve you and help you unite the land of Albion," Mordred replied. "He's risked his life time and time again, just so that you would live to fulfill your destiny. Your's and his are intertwined."

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked.

"I grew up in the Darkling Woods and often took shelter with the Druids. They would speak of the land you two will build," Mordred explained.

"That means there's hope," Arthur said.

"Merlin is a stubborn man. He has always had this refusal to die. If anyone can survive a Disir staff, he can," Gwaine said, joining the conversation. "Remember the Dorocha."

Arthur fell silent as he remembered how Merlin pushed him back into the corner and jumped in front of the freaky ghost. At first they had all thought he was dead, but then the man made it known that he was still alive. They had quickly set to work, getting him warm and forcing a bowl of hot stew down his throat.

When the sun rose, Lancelot had offered to take him back to Camelot, so that Gaius could care for him. A couple of days later the two of them came back and he was the picture of health. It was if he had never been attacked.

"I remember," Arthur said quietly.

"He'll make it," Mordred said encouragingly.

* * *

Gaius watched as the knights carried a unconsicious Merlin into his chambers and set him down on the table.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, worry lacing his voice.

"The Disir threw a staff that was laced with poison," Arthur replied as he stood in the doorway. "Can you save him?"

"I will try everything in my power," Gaius replied in hopeless tone. If Merlin had been injured by a staff from the Disir, the only way to save him was through magic.

As the knights began to leave, Gaius took hold of Mordred's arm and pulled him to the side. "I might need your help."

"Why mine?" Mordred asked.

Gaius watched as the last knight to leave closed to the door then look back at the young man. "I know that you have magic."

Mordred's eyes widened in fear. "He betrayed me."

"Merlin did no such thing. I've known since I treated you for that infected wound you received so many years ago," Gaius explained.

"How can I help?" the young knight asked.

"There is no normal cure for what the Disir did. It can only be reversed by magic and I don't have that kind of power. Merlin is unable to it himself," Gaius said.

"I already tried to use magic while everyone else slept. It didn't work. If anything I think I made him worse," Mordred said. "I wish I could help, but I can't."

Gaius sighed, defeated. There was only one option left.

After bandaging Merlin's shoulder the best he could, Gaius went to go see, Arthur.

* * *

Arthur was trying to focus on the reports in front of him, but every word he read, reminded him of Merlin, who was fighting for his life. His train of thought was soon interrupted when Gaius walked into the throne room.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, skipping past the formalities.

"There is little I can do for him. I can ease his pain and try to preserve his life for a while, but soon that won't be enough. He'll eventually die," Gaius reported sadly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Arthur questioned.

"Only the Disir have the power to reverse what they did, but it comes with a price," Gaius answered.

"What price is that?" Arthur wondered.

"A choice. If you make the wrong one, then Merlin will die. Make the right one, he lives," Gaius explained.

"What's the right choice?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, Sire. It depends on what they ask of you," Gaius said.

Arthur placed his hands on his hips and bit his bottom lip as he looked around the throne room. "Keep him alive for as long as possible. I'm going back the cave and have the Disir save Merlin."

"I will do what I can," Gaius promised.

* * *

Arthur walked into the armoury to get his sword and armour. As he reached for his sword, Mordred walked up next to him.

"What can I do for you, Mordred?" Arthur asked.

"I would like to accompany you. I believe that you'll need help," Mordred replied.

"I have to face this alone," Arthur stated.

"You'll have a tough decision to make. It won't be something you can answer alone," Mordred said.

Arthur looked over at the young man. The expression he wore told the king that he wasn't about to take no for answer.

"Be ready within the hour," Arthur said as he sheathed his sword and walked past the knight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was so happy with the response I received form the first chapter, That I spent all of yesterday working on the second. Enjoy.

* * *

Arthur set his sword down on the moss-covered rock and watched as Mordred did the same.

"Merlin's right. This place is the most sacred of the sacred," Mordred stated.

As the two ventured into the cave, the made sure not do disrupt anything they saw. They were not willing to take any risks this time.

When they came face to face with the Disir, Arthur got down on one knee and begged forgiveness.

"We see... that you... are remorseful," The Disir said. "Because of your remorse,... you will be given... a choice."

"I am well aware that I have to make a decision," Arthur acknowledged.

"Embrace the Old Religion, or continue on the path you destined to take. ... Make the wrong decision,... and your friend with surely perish," The Disir said.

Arthur wetted his dry lips and said. "You know I can't allow that."

"You have until dawn,... to make... your decision," The Disir ordered.

Arthur rose from his kneeling position and bowed his head in respect.

* * *

"What do you think gave Merlin the idea that this place was sacred?" Arthur asked as he leaned against a rock.

"You don't feel it?" Mordred asked in return as he added more wood to the dying fire.

"Feel what?" Arthur questioned.

"Everything here is so much more full of life. It feels as if nature itself is more active than it usually is. I can feel it rushing through my body as if it waking me up from a long sleep and re-energizing me," Mordred explained. "Merlin must have felt the same way."

Arthur tilted his head back, closing his eyes and cleared his mind of everything. Soon he was feeling what Mordred was describing. He felt as if nature was re-energizing him.

Before he could get a firm grasp on the feeling, he remember that he had to make a decision. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Mordred who was now leaning up against a tree.

"What would you do if you were in my position?" Arthur asked.

"Me?" Mordred asked in return, surprised. "I'm a nobody. I'm just good with a sword."

"No, you're a Knight of Camelot," Arthur corrected. "Now tell what your decision would be."

"Magic isn't all evil. What makes it seem evil is the person who wields it. It can be used for good and bad," Mordred said. "If I had magic, I would use it to heal those who are hurt or help grow crops. If magic was allowed back in Camelot, hope would be restored to those who have it. They would no longer live in fear of death. They would be free."

"What about those who have been corrupted by it?" Arthur asked.

"Magic is just a tool it depends on the what the person does with it," Mordred replied.

"What are you getting at?" Arthur wondered.

Mordred sat up straight and looked the king in the eyes. "There is room for good magic in Camelot."

* * *

For the past, how ever long it has been, Merlin had brief bouts of consciousness, but never opened his eyes or made a sound. He couldn't if he wanted to. The Disir's poison was keeping him paralyzed and mute. All he could do was listen and feel.

He would listen as Gaius spoke to him, but only catching less than half of what was said. He felt as a cool, damp cloth was placed on his forehead. He felt the pain radiating through his body.

When he couldn't take the pain anymore, he'd drift back into unconsciousness and wait for death to claim him.

* * *

A/N: I will be posting another chapter and an epilogue soon. How soon depends on you.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur knelt in front of the Disir.

"I have made my decision," Arthur announced.

"What... is... it?" The Disir asked.

"I realize now that not all magic is evil. It can be used for good. It depends on the person who wields, not the power itself," Arthur explained. "I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, will embrace the Old Religion and allow magic back into Camelot."

"You have... made the... right decision," The Disir replied.

Arthur sighed in relief as he stood and bowed his head respectively. The king then made his way out of the cave feeling as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

Mordred was about to follow when the Disir spoke in his mind.

_"Emrys is now safe from death. His and the Pendragon's destiny remains intact, but beware Morgana. She will continue her hunt for Emrys. Protect them both, Mordred."_

Mordred stared at the Disir and nodded a promise to protect them with his life.

* * *

Merlin woke to the sound of someone entering his room. He opened his eyes as he sat himself up and looked at the open door. It took him a second to realize that his own eyes were open and that he could move.

After allowing his vision to come into focus, he realized that his mentor was standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, surprised at the sound of his own voice.

Gaius moved forward and sat down next to the warlock. "He did it."

Merlin stared at the much older man confused. "Who did what?"

"Arthur made the right decision and the Disir saved you as repayment," Gaius explained.

"What decision?" Merlin asked still confused.

"I don't know, but it was the right one," Gaius said. "How do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts, but other than that great," Merlin replied.

Gaius set to removing the bandages, that the warlock had failed to notice, and looked at his shoulder. As the elder man gently touched it, the warlock hissed pain.

Gaius looked at Merlin, sympathetically, then continued to examine his shoulder.

"It would seem that all you have to show for almost being killed by a Disir staff is a broken clavicle and a faint scar from where the staff hit you," Gaius diagnosed. "We'll have to keep your arm immobile for the next several weeks. A clavicle is tricky to heal."

"You're going to make me wear a sling?" Merlin guessed.

"That I am," Gaius confirmed.

* * *

Merlin was leaning with his back against the railing of the main steps to the castle as he watched Arthur and Mordred ride into the courtyard.

It didn't take long for the king to spot him. When he realized that the royal prat saw him, the warlock made his way down the stairs and greeted his friend with a smile.

Arthur being Arthur, completely ignored his immobile arm and pulled him into a bear hug.

Merlin hissed in pain as the man hugged him tighter. "Arthur, let me go."

Arthur let go and stepped back and finally noticed Merlin's slinged arm.

"I thought they healed you," Arthur stated.

"Of the poison and stab wound. Any injury that wasn't of their doing, wasn't," Merlin explained. "What decision did you have to make."

"I'm repealing the ban on magic," Arthur replied. "What else happened to your shoulder?"

Merlin acted as if he hadn't heard the first part. The ban hadn't been lifted yet. He'd have to wait a few more weeks, before he could say anything.

"Broken clavicle. Since there is little Gaius can do about it, he's instructed me to wear this thing for several weeks. Clavicles are a tricky to heal," Merlin explained.

"How did that happen?" Arthur asked.

Merlin gave him a one shoulder shrug. "Probably when I fell on the cave floor."

"Well I'm glad that you are alive and well," Arthur said with a grin. "And I'm sure you'll be back to polishing my armour in no time."


	4. Epilogue

_**Two Months Later:**_

Merlin stopped sharpening the king's sword for a moment and rubbed his still healing bone. Gaius hadn't been kidding when he stayed that the clavicle is tricky. He just thought he would spend about six weeks wearing a sling, then be back to work. That thought was two weeks ago. It had been eight weeks.

It had been three weeks since Arthur had successfully repealed the ban on magic and Merlin still hadn't told him about his.

It was going to be awhile for Arthur to get used to the idea of magic being back in Camelot. The man had already accepted that Mordred had magic. The knight probably told him on the way back from the caves, but never told him about his manservant.

Merlin would have been upset with Mordred if he had. He wanted to tell Arthur on his own time in his own way.

Arthur walked into his chambers, interrupting Merlin's thought process. "Still hurts?"

Merlin just nodded.

"Why don't you just snap your fingers and have the sword finish sharpening itself?" Arthur suggested as he sat down on the bench next to Merlin.

Merlin looked over at his master with a confused and slightly terrified expression. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid, Merlin," Arthur stated. "Mordred has a tendency to reveal things when he is drunk. He said that you have magic."

Merlin stood and looked Arthur in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you on my own time in my own way."

"I understand," Arthur said with a respectful nod. "I just wish you had told me sooner,_ Emrys_."

Merlin groaned in exasperation. He was going to yell at Mordred while that man dealt with a hangover.

"What else did he tell you?" Merlin asked.

"He told me that you were born with it. I didn't let him tell me anything else after that. I wanted to hear the rest from you," Arthur admitted. "So let the sword sharpen itself, while you tell me everything starting from when you arrived in Camelot."

Merlin looked at the sword in his hand. It was going to take another hour for him to finish sharpening to the way Arthur wants it. If he used magic the time would be cut in half. The warlock muttered an incantation and watched as the sword floated in mid-air and begun to sharpen itself.

* * *

When Merlin finished his tale, Arthur just stared at him in complete awe.

As the now exposed warlock waited for the king to speak, he grew uncomfortable with the silence. To distract himself from Arthur's frozen expression, he watched as the enchanted sword laid itself on the rack.

"You are a complete idiot!" Arthur exclaimed suddenly, causing the warlock to jump and fall off the bench.

As luck would have it, as he fell he landed on his bad side. Merlin sat up and attempted to rub the now flaring pain away.

"Why don't you just heal it?" Arthur suggested.

"Tried to. Didn't work. I'm lousy at healing spells. I've been lucky those few times, because my magic knew that you were dying," Merlin explained as he got to his feet and sat down on the bench again.

Arthur nodding in an understanding way. "You're still an idiot though. I mean what kind of person who is born with magic comes to one place where it was banned?"

"An idiot who would have been dead in matter months because the people in Ealdor were growing suspicious," Merlin said. "Besides if I hadn't come when I did, you'd be dead."

"True," Arthur agreed. "I'm surprised you managed to hide it from me for this long."

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out when you were told that you needed Strength and Magic as well to help on you quest to find the trident," Merlin retorted. "Or any of the other times when it was hugely hinted that I had magic. How else do you explain swords flying out of the enemies hands or branches falling for no reason?"

"I never really paid attention," Arthur shrugged.

"Whatever," Merlin said. "So what are you going to do about the fact that I hid my magic from you."

"I was going to have you spend a couple of days in the stocks, but seeing as you managed to fall off the bench and possibly re-injured yourself, it will have to wait," Arthur replied. "Until then, go to Gaius and get that clavicle looked at."

Merlin stood up and headed for the doors, before turning and bowing his head. "Thank you, Sire."

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"Everything," Merlin replied with a smile, before opening the one of the doors and disappearing into the castle.

Merlin continued grinning as he walked back Gaius. He was free to use his magic. He no longer had to hide. Mordred was not going to be evil, because Arthur had changed the future. Everything was going to easier from now on.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking that since this story got such a great response I should make an AU series 5 where magic reigns free. Hey, that sounds like a perfect name for a series. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
